


the rising ape [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Series: Vidding Sample Pack [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Endgame spoilers but only in the notes, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, zoomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: Tony Stark! Falling, rising.





	the rising ape [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Vid betas are the wisest and the best and I am so grateful.

Password is **tony**.

You can download or watch this vid on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/341269020)!

**Author's Note:**

> _“All right," said Susan. "I'm not stupid. You're saying humans need... fantasies to make life bearable."_
> 
>  
> 
> _REALLY? AS IF IT WAS SOME KIND OF PINK PILL? NO. HUMANS NEED FANTASY TO BE HUMAN. TO BE THE PLACE WHERE THE FALLING ANGEL MEETS THE RISING APE._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Tooth fairies? Hogfathers? Little—"_
> 
>  
> 
> _YES. AS PRACTICE. YOU HAVE TO START OUT LEARNING TO BELIEVE THE LITTLE LIES._
> 
>  
> 
> _"So we can believe the big ones?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _YES. JUSTICE. MERCY. DUTY. THAT SORT OF THING._
> 
>  
> 
> This is a vid in reaction to Endgame, but it is not a vid that contains any Endgame. Like it wouldn't exist if I had not seen that movie! But I walked out of Endgame and put this song on and the wind was howling and it was dark and I genuinely thought I was gonna achieve lift-off with the force of my emotions.
> 
> Also if it kind of looks like the vidder basically dropped out of the MCU post 2013 and time traveled to 2019 to make this vid, that is because that's basically what happened.


End file.
